Even Superman can hurt
by JENTWCSINYFAN2
Summary: gibbs gets sick while the team is in the middle of a missing persons case witha navy lieutenant. Non tiva here and mention of Gibbs/ shepard stuff as well as possibly emily prentiss from criminal minds maybe.
1. Chapter 1

He Can Get Sick: Gibbs isn't feeling well and there is a case and also Ziva is not being nice to Tony at the moment. Ok non Tiva people it came into my head. However Gibbs and Shepard stuff kinda have been wanting to try them together for a while.

The team was there on Monday morning before Gibbs which was unusual. He was always the first one in. Tony said "Well let's go over where we are on our missing lieutenant until the boss gets here people."

Ziva said "It is not like Gibbs to be late, should we go by his house and check on him?"

Tony replied "I am the senior field agent in case you forgot Officer David and I am capable of handling point until he gets here. If you have a problem go take it up with Director Shepard upstairs capisce?"

Ziva said "Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Mcgee said "Lieutenant Anderson was last seen at this ATM near Quantico withdrawing money from her paycheck. That was two weeks ago. No contact has been made from her in that time."

Then the elevator dinged and Gibbs came into the building. "Overslept this morning, felt a little low energy." He was dressed in a hooded sweatshirt and jeans .

Tony said "Happens to all of us boss, it is cold season." "We were just starting out with Anderson again."

Gibbs nodded. " Good. Still can't figure out why she went off the grid or who took her."

Ziva said "I am glad you are here Gibbs , we do not have to listen to Tony trying to be the boss and giving orders again like when you were in Mexico."

Gibbs's head snapped around. " Officer David, what did you just say?"

Ziva said " You are back and you are the boss, Tony is not."

Gibbs exhaled slowly for a minute and swallowed coffee. "You know Ziva right now I might be a little under a hundred percent and I am not in the greatest mood so you have five seconds to get your ass up to the Director's Office before I boot it up there is that clear? I will be up there in a minute to deal with you."

Ziva swallowed. "Yes Gibbs." She moved quickly up the stairs.

He said "Dinozzo, Mcgee pull me Andersons phone records , I want to talk to the boyfriend again and possibly the roommate."

Tony said " On it boss."

Mcgee looked at Tony. "Wow Gibbs is pissed, I almost feel sorry for Ziva right now."

Tony said " That's what happens when you poke a grizzly bear with a wounded paw. If Gibbs isn't feeling well it's going to be interesting around here."

Mcgee said "I thought he didn't get sick."

Tony said " Well even Superman has kryptonite Probie. Maybe he's not immune to the common cold after all."

In the directors office: Gibbs pushed her door open and said "Jen you need to remind Officer David here why Tony is my senior field agent again. She seems to like disrespecting him every chance she gets and will not listen to him when he gives instructions in my absence. I ran late this morning because I was dragging a little bit, still am and she made a comment about having to listen to Tony giving orders and trying to be the boss like when I was in Mexico , being glad she didn't have to."

Gibbs sat down in the chair at the table for a minute and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

Director Shepard said "Ziva is this true? Did you really do what Agent Gibbs says?"

She replied " Yes director, I cannot believe anyone takes Tony seriously. He is a jock and a class clown who bounced around from police department to police department before he came here. He majored in physical education."

Jenny looked at Ziva for a moment. " Yes that one thing is true , Agent Dinozzo did major in physical education but you did not and have not read his whole entire file. For example he has also gotten a degree in forensics since he has been here and is working on one in computer science. He also has one in criminal justice and may be adding pre law. He can speak Spanish, Italian and Turkish fluently as well. So Tony is intelligent. As a matter of fact, if he was ever to be unhappy here both the DEA and Homeland Security would have him in a heartbeat."

"I am disappointed Ziva, I thought you could fit in well here and be an asset to the team but it seems I miscalculated. I think you need to go back to FLETC again and relearn how to work with others in a team environment first of all. Then we will see if you have a place on the MCRT or not."

Ziva said " Fine I will go and do this. I guess me saving Gibbs' life from Ari isn't worth what I thought it to be with anyone here." She went out of the office and slammed the door.

Gibbs muttered. "I feel like crap as it is, now we're a man down."

Jenny looked at him for a moment. " Jethro you don't look so good , do you need to go home?"

He said" I feel like I need some time in my bed and a hot shower, just feel cold and achy."

Jenny said" Well then go, if you're coming down with something , we don't need you to infect your team. Have Dinozzo drive you please."

Gibbs nodded. "I will Jen, maybe it's just a twenty four hour thing and sleep will help me beat it."

Jenny sighed. "I'll check on you later, for now it seems like I get to be a temporary field agent again until you're back on your feet."


	2. Chapter 2

Someone gave me a line or two for this aka dustytiger.

Jenny Shepard let herself into Gibbs house that night after work quietly. As usual his door was unlocked. She had bought him orange juice and some cold medicine and extra tissues in case he didn't have those things in his house. She walked through the living room quietly and saw him on the couch with a fire going , laying on his stomach with tissues beside him.

"How are you feeling Jethro?" She spoke softly.

He said "How do you think I'm feeling? Pretty much like shit. We have a missing persons case and I'm here with the damn sniffles Jen."

She said " I asked because I care though god knows why at this point . I brought you some orange juice and cold supplies and now I'll go home and leave you to your misery."

He said " You can stay in the house of germ if you want . "

She smiled a little. "Would you like a backrub?"

He replied "You know what makes me tick Jen."

She said "Well I do remember a certain time in Serbia when you got a miserable cold just like this one and you needed a little extra attention to get back to full strength."

He sighed. "You would bring that up now."

She moved behind him on the couch and lifted his sweatshirt gently. She pulled some Vicks out of her pocket and began to rub it into his upper back in slow circles. "This will help your head open up."

He sniffled. "I'm all for that, feels like I'm breathing through cement right now."

She said "You know I do have a friend at the FBI in the Behavioral Analysis Unit, David Rossi. If he would be interested would you want their assistance with the Anderson case?"

Gibbs shrugged. " If they want in, sure. We need something to break on this one Jen and soon. A navy lieutenant just doesn't vanish." He yawned softly.

She said "Sleep Jethro it's what you need right now. "


End file.
